


Scritto Nel Destino

by CraneYuzuriha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Original Character(s), Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneYuzuriha/pseuds/CraneYuzuriha





	Scritto Nel Destino

Non era bellissima. Eppure c'era qualcosa in lei che l'aveva colpito fin dall'inizio e che nemmeno egli stesso sapeva spiegare. Già durante il loro primo incontro sì sentì attratto da quella ragazzina dall'aspetto così apparentemente banale, dalla sua voce dal tono sempre basso e delicato, i leggeri capelli castani, le gote contornate la tenui efelidi e gli occhi color nocciola che lo fissavano ogniqualvolta aprisse bocca e che non accennavano a spostarsi dai suoi nemmeno durante una risata o quando cominciava a sproloquiare come era suo solito se messo in imbarazzo. Ecco, forse proprio questo gli piaceva tanto di lei: la fermezza. In ogni suo discorso vi erano decisione, convinzione e determinazione, era una ragazza che ben sapeva quel che voleva e lui l'aveva capito, nonostante lei finora non gli avesse mai parlato molto di sé. 

Si erano incontrati per caso, quando lui, dopo l'ennesimo litigio in refettorio con Eren, decise di sgattaiolare fuori dal campo e farsi un giro nella parte cittadina del distretto per calmare i bollenti spiriti. Non poté nemmeno contare sull'aiuto di Marco quella sera perché impegnato dalla parte opposta del dormitorio a sistemare le attrezzature. Un giro in città era proprio quello che ci voleva per non pensare al piccolo imbecille dagli occhi indemoniati che sapeva a malapena stare in equilibrio durante la manovra tridimensionale!  
Le luci soffuse delle strade semideserte lo aiutarono a placare la rabbia così decise di tornare indietro, quando sentì delle voci provenire da un vicolo immerso nell'ombra, come se qualcuno stesse discutendo animatamente. Si fermò.

\- Vi ho detto di no!  
\- Dai ragazzina, vieni con noi...ti divertirai!  
\- No! E lasciami il braccio, mi stai facendo male!

Udì uno schiocco, come un forte schiaffo, poi dei passi veloci che correvano nella sua direzione...non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di realizzare quanto stesse succedendo che si ritrovò a terra, qualcuno a peso morto su di lui e due brutti ceffi in piedi accanto a loro.

\- M-m-m-Mitch, quello è uno dell'esercito... - disse uno dei due al'altro.  
\- Lo so Gunther, non sono così idiota da non riconoscere una divisa!

Lì fulminò con lo sguardo e questi, dopo aver borbottato qualcosa tra loro, decisero di darsela a gambe.  
La ragazza intanto si era alzata sulle braccia e i loro sguardi si incrociarono: senza che lei dicesse nulla egli capì che era dispiaciuta per quanto appena accaduto, ma al contempo grata per averla tirata fuori da quella brutta situazione.

\- Scusami...ti sei fatto male?  
\- N-no...piuttosto tu come stai? Chi erano quei due?  
\- Non ne ho idea. Ma so benissimo che intenzioni avessero, senza il tuo aiuto probabilmente sarebbe finita molto male...grazie.  
\- C...cosa dici, io...io non ho fatto nulla...

Un luminoso sorriso comparve sul volto della ragazza che si alzò, cercò in qualche modo di togliere la terra dal proprio vestito e gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a sua volta a tirarsi su.  
Accolse quel gesto senza pensarci su troppo e una volta in piedi non seppe più cosa dire...non era mai stato un ragazzo spigliato con esponenti dell'altro sesso, anzi, al contrario, di fronte a lei lo spavaldo provocatore era improvvisamente diventato un tenero, dolce orsacchiotto. Ovviamente muto. Fu lei che spezzò il silenzio elettrico creatosi:

\- Come ti chiami? Dovrò pur sapere il nome di colui che mi ha salvata!  
\- Jean...e tu?  
\- Mi chiamo Larissa, è un piacere conoscerti Jean! Avrei preferito in una più gradevole occasione ma il destino spesso ci gioca scherzetti così bizzarri! Non credi?  
\- Io...io penso di sì. Cioè insomma, come dire, hai ragione...ecco...beh sinceramente non ho mai pensato al destino ahahah!

La ragazza sogghignò divertita alle parole imbarazzate di Jean...in fondo lui non era pratico nel parlare con delle ragazze se non durante gli allenamenti con la squadra, ma quello era tutt'altro discorso. Lei non era certo come le sue compagne di addestramento, no, era una gentile ragazzina dallo sguardo deciso, nonostante gli attimi di panico appena passati.  
Proprio quel ciglio risoluto gli diede coraggio per farsi avanti a sua volta:

\- Ma...spiegami una cosa; che ci fa una ragazza in giro da sola a quest'ora tarda?   
\- Ho finito da poco di lavorare, tre volte alla settimana do una mano al ristorante in fondo alla via, stavo tornando a casa quando quei due mi hanno aggredita...  
\- Vieni, ti accompagno a casa. Con me non dovrai più avere paura! - le porse il gomito.

La ragazza sorrise di nuovo e annuì, mise il braccio attorno a quello di Jean e si incamminarono per le strette vie del distretto, chiacchierando come due persone che si conoscono da una vita.  
Fecero lo stesso percorso, vicini così, altre volte; ogni sera in cui Larissa lavorava Jean passò a prenderla dopo il turno per accompagnarla a casa. Era divenuta prassi ormai, una piacevole abitudine per entrambi. I loro discorsi vertevano su qualsiasi argomento, nessuno dei due però raccontò mai fatti della propria vita privata all'altro, non ne sentivano il bisogno; contava il presente, quello che erano in quel momento, due giovani innamorati a cui interessava solo stare assieme, per quel poco tempo che era loro concesso. Non mancavano certo le effusioni, i momenti di tenerezza abbracciati in un angolo buio per non essere visti o gli interminabili minuti trascorsi a fissarsi tenendosi per mano, senza dire una parola. Quando stava con lei il presuntuoso e caparbio Jean tirava fuori il suo lato più tenero e meno impacciato, Larissa sapeva trasmettergli quella sicurezza che sul campo non riusciva a trovare...aveva finalmente trovato qualcuno che lo completasse; due anime così uguali nella loro diversità.

Due vite per le quali purtroppo il destino scrisse vie diverse.

Dopo l'attacco di Trost molti persero le tracce dei propri amici e familiari, la disperazione si era profondamente insinuata nell'animo di ognuno e nemmeno Jean fu esonerato da questo orrore. La perdita del suo migliore amico Marco fece come scattare una molla in lui, gli diede coraggio per restare nella Legione Esplorativa. Sapeva benissimo che da un giorno all'altro avrebbe potuto finire in pasto a un gigante ma doveva lottare. Per l'umanità, per i suoi amici, la sua famiglia...e per Larissa. Non ebbero più occasione di incontrarsi da quel fatidico giorno; si salutarono come tante altre volte, un casto bacio sulla guancia e dolci sorrisi prima di tornare ognuno al proprio alloggio non aspettando altro che la sera successiva per rivedersi e stare di nuovo assieme. Cosa che non avvenne più; nella mente di Jean rimase impressa l'immagine di quel delicato volto sempre sorridente, dei brillanti occhi colmi di determinazione della ragazza che amava e che in cuor suo sperava un giorno di poter riabbracciare, nonostante sulla sua testa fosse appesa a un filo sottile una pesante spada di Damocle. Fu proprio la speranza a farlo andare avanti, a rialzarsi più forte dopo ogni caduta e a non permettergli di commettere errori. Era sicuro, lei era ancora viva.

Il colpo di stato e l'ascesa al trono di Historia portarono a un breve periodo di tranquillità all'interno delle mura; certo vi erano ancora numerosi misteri da risolvere e ferite da guarire ma l'umanità vide finalmente un piccolo bagliore in fondo al buio tunnel nel quale finora era stata catapultata. Molti si arruolarono nell'esercito spinti da una forte speranza nel futuro e desiderio di vendetta nei confronti dei titani; i vari membri della Legione Esplorativa furono incaricati all'addestramento di nuove squadre e tra questi uno fu proprio Jean. Il suo caro amico Marco aveva proprio ragione quando gli disse che sarebbe stato un ottimo comandante, lui che a quelle parole non volle credere...che strane carte gioca il destino!

La sera precedente la presentazione delle nuove squadre Jean era in ufficio a sistemare varie scartoffie che si erano accumulate quando qualcuno bussò e socchiuse la porta; una voce bassa, inconfondibilmente bella echeggiò nell'aria: 

\- E' permesso?  
\- ...L...Larissa?!?  
\- Ciao Jean. Ti ho trovato finalmente.

Scattò in piedi facendo cadere la sedia alle sue spalle, le mani poggiate sulla scrivania e gli occhi sgranati, incredulo di fronte alla ragazza che in questi ultimi mesi vide solo nei propri sogni...Larissa era lì ora, di fronte a lui e gli stava sorridendo dolcemente, come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno dal loro ultimo incontro. Era rimasta uguale a come la ricordava, semplice e dallo sguardo fermo.   
Dominato da un'incontrollabile istinto saltò la scrivania e le piombò addosso abbracciandola stretta a sé come per far sì che non scappasse più via da lui; lei ricambiò cingendogli il collo accarezzando e arruffandogli i biondi capelli...erano di nuovo insieme.   
Come al solito non servirono domande o parole per raccontare cosa fosse accaduto dal loro ultimo incontro, a loro non importava. Tanta era la gioia di stare di nuovo vicini, di toccarsi, di assaporarsi l'un l'altra, che si lasciarono trascinare dalle emozioni.   
Il loro primo vero bacio fu caldo e sensuale, una frenesia liberata improvvisamente come fosse stata una corda tenuta in tensione che finalmente si era spezzata...le loro lingue giocarono ed esplorarono ogni centimetro delle loro bocche, labbra calde di un'ardente passione finalmente esplosa.  
Jean la spinse contro la porta e continuando a baciarla iniziò a percorrere con le mani le linee del suo corpicino fremente e solo quando arrivò alle cosce realizzò che la ragazza indossava l'imbragatura di cuoio per il dispositivo di manovra 3D...si bloccò di colpo, basito:

\- Larissa...tu...perché?  
\- Non odiarmi Jean, ho i miei buoni motivi per essere entrata a far parte della Legione.  
\- So di non averti mai chiesto nulla sulla tua vita privata, non ne ho mai avuto il bisogno...ma ora ti prego, dimmi il perché questa scelta! La Legione Esplorativa non è una realtà piacevole, so che se hai deciso così avrai i tuoi buoni motivi ma stavolta vorrei davvero che li condividessi con me!   
\- Jean...  
\- Ti ho già persa una volta, ora permettimi di proteggerti!  
\- Ecco...durante l'attacco di Trost mio fratello è morto. Mangiato da un gigante. Se n'è andato mentre cercava di salvare noi tutti e non me la sento di rimanere qui con le mani in mano, voglio continuare dove lui non ha potuto! Inoltre...sentivo dentro di me che eri ancora vivo ma non conoscendo nemmeno il tuo cognome o la squadra di cui facevi parte non ho potuto rintracciarti...l'unico modo era quello di entrare a far parte dell'esercito, prima o poi, come infatti è accaduto, ti avrei rincontrato.  
\- Gli ultimi avvenimenti mi hanno cambiato Larissa; ho perso anche io un caro amico e mi rendo perfettamente conto di quanto ciò mi abbia reso più maturo ma al contempo aspro e severo...  
\- Non mi sembri poi così diverso dal Jean che conoscevo..con me hai sempre tirato fuori il tuo vero carattere, coraggioso e caparbio. Ti si leggeva negli occhi e te l'ho sempre detto. Sei l'uomo di cui mi sono innamorata!

Lacrime di gioia le solcarono le guance e i suoi occhi umettati accesero la miccia nel cuore di Jean che prese a baciarla di nuovo premendola contro la porta come volesse diventare un tutt'uno con lei...solo quello desiderò in quel momento e anche lei ricambiò.   
Dopo aver tolto con non poca fatica tutte le cinghie dell'imbragatura le sollevò leggermente la camicia per passare la mano sulla sua pelle nivea, morbida e fresca. Lei non si sottrasse alle carezze e anzi, iniziò a scorrere le dita sulla schiena muscolosa di Jean che ebbe un fremito...si guardarono negli occhi e i loro respiri accelerati dall'eccitazione solleticarono l'uno il viso dell'altro.

\- Non posso permettere che tu te ne vada di nuovo ora che ti ho ritrovata!

Appoggiò sempre più il suo corpo contro a quello di lei e con un ginocchio le allargò le gambe. Larissa poté così sentire la sua eccitazione e non seppe trattenere un gemito quando lui prese a baciarle delicatamente il collo, scendendo giù fino alla clavicola. Con decisione cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia per poi ammirare il torace tonico e coperto di cicatrici. Gli baciò con delicatezza queste ultime come per volerne alleviare la sofferenza. Ciò fece eccitare ancora di più Jean che non resistendo oltre si slacciò i pantaloni, li tirò giù e fece altrettanto con quelli di lei; sempre premendola contro la dura porta di legno le alzò una gamba poggiandosela sull'anca facendo in modo che i loro sessi entrassero in contatto. Anche Larissa si aggrappò a lui che la tirò su di peso ed entrò in lei, spingendola ancora di più a ridosso della porta e facendole trattenere a stento un grido di piacere.  
I loro movimenti divennero sempre più frenetici e brutali, come se fossero assaliti da un istinto più forte di loro, forse il timore che non potesse esserci un altro domani...le loro lingue assaporarono ogni centimetro a disposizione e la scomoda posizione fece sì che il piacere provato fosse ancora più intenso.

Un suono sordo, improvviso, li fece sussultare e li riportò alla realtà; da dietro la porta si udì la voce ovattata di Hanji:

\- Jean, sei lì?  
\- S-sì sì, Zoe...

Pronunciando quelle parole cercò di mascherare il fiato corto, sperando vivamente che Hanji, arrivando, non si fosse accorta dei rumori provocati dal loro concitato amplesso.

\- Ti ho portato l'elenco coi nominativi della tua nuova squadra...  
\- ...  
\- Jean?

Hanji provò a girare la maniglia della porta che si aprì leggermente; fortunatamente Jean ebbe la prontezza di richiuderla bloccandola col peso dei due corpi ancora avvinghiati.

\- Jean, va tutto bene?  
\- Sì...sì Zoe scusami, mi ero addormentato e sono ancora in condizioni pessime, passa pure il foglio sotto la porta così dopo gli darò un'occhiata!  
\- Mmh come vuoi, vedi di non combinare qualche casino proprio ora però! Hai una voce strana, sicuro di sentirti bene?  
\- Mai stato meglio di così! - Larissa trattenne una risata.  
\- Okay, allora io vado...mi raccomando non arrivare in ritardo al campo domattina! Buonanotte!  
\- Buonanotte Zoe e grazie...

Forse fu l'adrenalina per aver rischiato di essere scoperti, forse fu solo il desiderio ancora inappagato di due giovani amanti, fatto sta che ripresero presto dal punto in cui furono interrotti.   
Le forti braccia di Jean la tenevano sollevata stringendole i glutei, lei cingendogli il collo non si tratteneva dal graffiargli la nuca, conseguenza involontaria dell'intenso piacere che lui sapeva donarle...il ritmo galoppante del bacino la comprimeva sempre più contro il legno freddo della porta, così gelido in confronto al caldo membro dentro di lei...nessuno dei due riuscì più a controllarsi, come due animali feroci e imbizzarriti ma pieni di paura, lussuria e terrore, amore e angoscia.  
I movimenti veloci e decisi portarono presto entrambi all'appagamento: quando Jean sentì il corpo di Larissa fremere e il suo respiro farsi convulso fu preso da un'emozione ancora più profonda, la somma di tutti i piaceri finora provati esplose in un orgasmo folle che lo fece tremare fino alla punta dei piedi.  
Scivolarono entrambi a terra dove rimasero per qualche minuto, ancora ansanti, sudati e soddisfatti.  
Jean osservò il corpo della sua amata dal volto ancora paonazzo e le sorrise; lei fece altrettanto alzandosi in piedi e tendendo la sua mano verso di lui.

\- Sei mia, e lo sarai per sempre.  
\- Sono stata tua fin dalla prima volta che prendesti questa mano.

Passarono il resto della serata in quella stanza. Lei dopo essersi rivestita si addormentò sulla poltrona mentre Jean, ormai uomo e ben consapevole delle proprie responsabilità, si ricordò del foglio passato sotto la porta da Hanji, ridotto a un pezzo di carta sgualcito sotto il peso dei due amanti; lo raccolse e si mise distrattamente a leggere l'elenco delle reclute mentre lentamente tornava alla scrivania.  
Guardò la ragazza che riposava beatamente accanto a lui, poi riportò l'attenzione a quanto scritto sul foglio. Sul suo volto comparve un enorme sorriso e con gli occhi lucidi ripeté sottovoce uno dei nomi presenti sulla carta:

\- "Larissa Bodt"


End file.
